Sibling Rivalry
by Enchanted Crimson Rose
Summary: Tyson's twin sister and Max's older sister meet up with the team. Turns out, they know each other! Please R & R! Thank you!


Hi! I'm back yet again with another story too! Don't worry, I'm still working on 'Chibi Mania', I always end up writing two stories at the same time.. O_o. I dunno, I'm just weird like that. Sooooooo, here's my new story! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You didn't really expect me to own it did you?  
  
~* Sibling Rivalry *~  
  
"I have news for you all!" Mr. Dickinson addressed the room. He had asked that everyone meet him in Italy. Everyone, including the Bladebreakers', the Majestics', the Saint Shields', and the All Stars along with Judy, had come.  
"What did you want Mr. D?" Tyson interrupted.  
"Well, my boy, I have good news! Another tournament is to be held here in Italy and all of you are to enter!" Mr. D smiled at their shocked faces.  
"Wow! Really? This is sooo cool! We all get to blade!" Max started jumping up and down.  
"And even more news is that you're all up against a new team that has come a long way! I dare say that it will be a challenge to beat them, seeing as how the BBA put them together themselves! They studied about 12,000 bladers and chose these four to become a force to be reckoned with!" Mr. D chuckled, "It's an all girl team if you can believe that!"  
"Hmph. Girls aren't cut out for this sport." Johnny huffed, outraged by the thought of girls' team. Emily was about to protest when Mr. D intervened.  
"Here, I'll show you their profiles." A large computerized screen came down from the ceiling behind him. Moving out of the way, he clicked on the computer controlling the whole thing. Suddenly a picture of a girl with medium, dark brown hair came up. She was wearing a white shirt with a long black trench coat, and black pants. By her side was what looked to be a dagger. Her eyes were a dark, storm gray and she had a tattoo of a Celtic cross on her shoulder. Mr. D began to talk.  
"This is Jade. She is the leader of the team Suicide."  
"Suicide?!? The BBA let them name their team SUICIDE?!? I'm starting to not like the sound of this....is that a knife on her hip?!" Judy asked.  
"It may look like a dagger, but it's not. That is her launcher; I assure you that the BBA would not allow weapons to be used. Anyway, Jade believes in not relying too much on either offence OR defense, so she balances between the two. She has an undefeated title as of yet. Her bit- beast is called Vanquish, a wise falcon, whose power lies in the fire elements. Her strongest attack is called Anguish." A video clip of Jade began to play. Jade was in a stare off with her opponent. Her voice rang out in the quite room.  
"Never underestimate your opponent, it shall be your downfall." She said. As the clip stopped, it was replaced with a new picture. This girl had medium light dirty blondish-brown hair. She was wearing hip-hugger, flare-legged, blue-jeans, and a bright pink spaghetti-strapped shirt. Her eyes were a greenish-blue and she had a whip at her side.  
"This is Jessica. She is the back-up. Her bit-beast is Oakley, a lioness, whose power comes from the earth. The whip is her launcher. Her strongest attack is Earthshake." A clip of Jessica started up. He was just standing there like she had something to say to her opponent.  
"Ummmmmmm....................I forgot what I was going to say! Hehe." She said with a sheepish grin. Everyone else sweat-dropped. Then her picture was replaced with a bubbly blonde haired girl. Max and his mother gasped.  
"Diana?!?" Max yelled. Mr. D looked confused.  
"How did you know?"  
"That's my daughter! She is a year older than Max!" Judy exclaimed.  
"I didn't know that you had a sister." Tyson looked to Max.  
"She left to travel with her friends." He answered.  
"Shall I continue?" They all nodded, "Now, Diana uses defense tactics. Her bit-beast is Aqua, a seahorse. Her strongest attack is Tsunami. The turtle shells on her hip are her launcher."  
The girl had long blonde hair, with bright blue eyes. She wore a light blue t-shirt with a blue-jean skirt and wore eye shadow. A clip began to play.  
"Oh! BITE ME! AGHHHHH! Not really!!!" Everyone sweat-dropped yet again. Then the picture was replaced with a midnight blue haired girl. The exact copy of Tyson, except more feminine. Her eyes were silver, and instead of Tyson's happy smile, she wore a glare that could easily rival Kai's. She had on a silver tube top with a black, sleeveless jacket. She had black baggy pants and silver fingerless gloves and white shoes with silver on them. A gun at her side. This time it was Tyson's turn to gasp.  
"CHIDORI?!?"  
"Is she your older sister too?" Max questioned.  
"No. She's my TWIN sister!" Everyone stared at him.  
"It's weird seeing her glare, because it's like seeing Tyson glare." Rei shuddered a bit, "I thought twins were supposed to act alike?"  
"I've never seen her like this! The last time I saw her she always wore dresses and smiled all of the time. This can't be the same person!" Tyson answered.  
"Oh, but it IS her, Tyson." Mr. D laughed, "Anyway, Chidori relies more on offence then anything with her bit-beast Dranna, the dark twin of Dragoon. We can't show a clip of HER strongest attack because the BBA has kept it hidden. All that they would say is that it's called Bloodshed." Everyone looked alarmed, "They have assured me, thou, that it causes no harm to the opponent, but did say that the weak stomached had better not watch. They say that if she uses this attack, she is assured the win. The pistol at her hip is HER launcher." And again a clip ran. Chidori held a knife in her hand.  
"Life is pain, and living is enduring that pain (1). If you can't take it," she stabbed the knife into the wall, "then you might as well not live." And with that she walked away, and the clip stopped.  
"Well, Tyson, it seems that your sister actually has a grip on reality, unlike you." Kai spoke up.  
"I can't believe that she's your twin! She acts the exact opposite of you! She acts like Kai!" Max exclaimed.  
"Oh, no! Not another Kai." Michael griped. Kai shot him a death glare.  
"She's not always like that. She can sometimes act ditzy too." Everyone jumped at the sound of the voice. In the corner Jade leaned against the wall, watching everyone, her dagger/launcher visible. "Maturity levels I would have to grade Diana the most immature followed by Jessica, then Chidori, and then myself. If I had to categorize my teammates, I would say that Diana is the sugar-high child, Jessica is the ditzy blonde, and Chidori is the hot-tempered, morbid, poet."  
"Um, is Chidori here? Can I see her?" Tyson asked a little unsure.  
"Yes, their all here, in fact knowing them..." she walked over to the door and flung it open, making three eavesdropping girls fall in, "they're all listening through the door."  
"You could've warned us before you did that." Chidori glared up at her.  
"Yes, but then it wouldn't have been as funny!" She replied laughing. Diana jumped up and grabbed onto her brother in a BIG hug.  
"MAX!!!!! I've missed you Sooooooo much!"  
"Diana...can't....breathe!" Max struggled for air in Diana's death grip.  
"Oops. Sorry!" She laughed. Chidori stood up and walked over to Tyson, putting an arm around his shoulder.  
"Hey, Bro. Long time no see, huh?" She smiled at him. Tyson put his arm around her shoulder and they both laughed together. Meanwhile Jessica was glaring daggers at Tyson. Suddenly she ran and snatched Chidori away. Tyson looked confused.  
"Wha?"  
"MY best friend! Not YOUR best friend so give her BACK!!!" She yelled at him. Diana finally let go of Max and ran over to grab one of Chidori's arms.  
"NO! She's MY best friend!" She yelled at Jessica.  
"No! MINE!"  
"MINE!"  
"MINE!"  
"MINE!" Poor Chidori was being pulled back and forth getting dizzy. Jade sweat-dropped with the rest of the room and tried to stop them.  
"Stop. Wait! Guys! I SAID STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT HER!!!" Suddenly at these words Jessica let go, sending Chidori flying into Diana, where they both ended up on the floor. Jessica ran over and grabbed Chidori into a hug, anime tears running down her face.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt... SPEAK TO ME DAMN IT!" Unfortunately, Chidori was still in dizzy land. Diana whined from the floor.  
"What about me?!? My butt hurts now!"  
"SHUT-UP!!! I DON'T CARE!! YOU HURT CHIDORI!!!" Jade sweat-dropped again.  
"You did too, Jessica."  
"Oh. Well,....that's different."  
  
~* End of Chapter 1 *~ 


End file.
